La proposition
by Amrya
Summary: Après avoir rompu avec Elizabeth, Will Turner se rend à Tortuga pour y trouver Jack Sparrow. Il a des affaires à régler... Ne tient pas compte des événements post-CotBP, Rating M pour les prochains chapitres, PWP sans grande prétention, Lemon Hard Will / Jack
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Walt Disney

NDA : On change un peu de registre, cette fois, je suis polyvalente et j'ai peut-être tendance à voir des couples qui en temps normal n'auraient pas lieu d'être. Ne tient pas compte des événements survenus après "La Malédiction du Black Pearl", faites comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de suite :D

Rating M pour les prochains chapitres, slash entre hommes dans un bon vieux PWP avec un soupçon d'Elizabeth-bashing. Vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

Will Turner mit pied à terre en soupirant et resserra le bandana noir autour de sa tête. Tortuga restait Tortuga, quelle que soit la période de l'année. Les forbans avinés ronflant près des tonneaux, les duels de soulards, le gloussement des prostituées sous les appentis, les accordéons désaccordés et les mélodies dissonantes que beuglaient les marins…

Il en avait été choqué, la première fois que Jack l'avait amené ici. Plus un an après, et si l'odeur le dérangeait toujours, il y trouvait un charme tout nouveau. Plus que cela, même. Une sensation inédite et grisante de liberté.

Oh, il avait goûté à la liberté, en partant chercher Elizabeth à l'autre bout du monde. Justement, cela ne lui avait pas suffi. Et il n'avait pas suffi à Elizabeth, d'ailleurs. Il avait mis du temps à se rendre à l'évidence. Résister à l'appel de la mer devenait de plus en plus difficile, et elle n'en avait que pour les dîners où elle soulignait systématiquement son absence de qualités en société, ses mauvaises manières et son penchant trop prononcé pour la piraterie.

Ils avaient rompu. La meilleure chose qu'ils aient jamais faite. Il avait continué son travail de forgeron, avant de décider que la farce avait assez duré. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : reprendre la mer. Ça…et le reste.

Will s'avança dans le premier bouge venu, accueilli par un nuage de fumée de tabac bon marché et d'alcool éventé.

— Par ma baaarbe !

Au fond du bar, sur un trépied près d'un tonneau, Gibbs se relevait en titubant.

— Ce s'rait pas William Turner qu'est ressorti de sa baie ?

— Gibbs !

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une chaleureuse accolade et Gibbs l'entraîna vers sa table.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène là, mon garçon ? T'as encore perdu ta fiancée ?

— Ce n'est plus ma fiancée, soupira Will en traînant un tabouret. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

— Oh ! Tu veux te consoler, mon gars ?

William lui lança un regard noir bien qu'amusé.

— Non. Tiens, partage donc ton rhum si tu veux l'histoire. Ça, j'en ai bien besoin.

— Viens un peu par là et raconte ça.

Il lui versa une rasade d'un quart de bouteille dans un verre à la propreté douteuse.

Dans les grandes lignes, Will résuma sa situation.

— Je n'arrive pas à… rester.

— Hmmm… difficile, la terre, une fois qu't'as goûté à l'océan, vrai ?

Will acquiesça et vida son verre presque d'une traite.

— Tu veux te trouver un équipage ?

— Je me disais… Peut-être bien. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce tu viens faire à traîner par là ?

— Oh, ton Commodore Norrigton a encore fait des siennes et tout s'est pas passé comme prévu. On s'en est sorti de justesse, mais on avait bien besoin de souffler, alors…voilà.

William fronça les sourcils.

— On ? Sur quel navire es-tu ?

Gibbs partit d'un rire tonitruant.

— Le Pearl bien sûr, où veux-tu que je sois ?

— Je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant.

— Oh, on fait discret. On est amarré un peu à l'écart.

Le rythme cardiaque de Will accéléra.

— Ça veut dire que Jack est ici ?

Gibbs hocha la tête en grommelant et finit la bouteille.

— Sûr. Dois traîner pas loin, mais ça fait queq' jours que je suis pas trop sorti, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Avec un clin d'œil, il indiqua une des prostituées qui attendaient près de l'escalier.

— Je dois lui parler, fit Will. À Jack.

Gibb leva les mains.

— Peux pas te dire, mais libre à toi de le chercher. Si ça se trouve, tu le trouveras même à bord pour ce que j'en sais. Dernier quai à tribord.

William se releva un peu trop brusquement.

— Merci pour le rhum.

— Tant que tu veux. Après tout, t'as sauvé mon capitaine de la corde.

Le souffle court, il retourna jusqu'au port. Dernier quai, mais les quais n'en finissaient pas. Enfin, il tomba sur le Pearl. Les voiles noires repliées, la passerelle installée, tout semblait calme à bord. William aperçut cependant une lueur à la fenêtre du gaillard arrière.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il rajusta sa chemise et grimpa sur le pont. Pas âme qui vive. Parfait. Il s'engagea dans les quartiers principaux et gagna la porte du fond. Il entra sans se donner la peine de frapper.

Il fut accueilli par le canon d'un pistolet braqué sur son front.

— Jack, c'est moi !

Sparrow pencha la tête, puis abaissa son arme.

— William, mon gars !

Le pirate recula de quelques pas. Ses bottes résonnèrent sur le plancher du Pearl et il jaugea le nouvel arrivant, les pouces coincés dans les poches de sa veste sans manches. La chemise entrouverte, Jack Sparrow restait fidèle à lui-même en toutes circonstances.

— Dis donc, le mariage te réussit pas ! T'as triste mine !

— Je ne suis pas marié, Jack, soupira-t-il.

— Oh.

Jack ne semblait pas surpris outre mesure. Au contraire, il se cala contre le rebord de son bureau avec son insupportable petit sourire en coin. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'amusement, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il déposa distraitement son tricorne sur la table derrière lui.

Will s'avança.

— Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le savais, qu'en prenant la mer, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer ?

— Je t'avais prévenu. T'as la piraterie dans le sang, mon gars, c'est comme ça. Et t'as fait tout ce chemin pour ça ? Pour venir râler sur ce bon vieux Jack ?

Il se retourna et attrapa une bouteille de rhum qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

— Et cette chère Mademoiselle Swann ?

— Nous n'étions pas…faits l'un pour l'autre. Là n'est pas la question !

Dubitatif, Jack considéra William.

— Qu'as-tu en tête, petit ?

— Je viens… accepter ta proposition.

— Ma proposition ? répéta Jack sans retenir un large sourire un peu narquois.

Il voyait très bien de quelle proposition parlait Will, mais il devait l'entendre de son adorable bouche.

— Celle que tu m'as faite sur le chemin de retour à Port Royal.

Jack frappa dans ses mains et se redressa. Enfin, il avait gagné. Il allait profiter de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui maintenant qu'il était assuré de son triomphe.

— Donc, tu ne vois plus d'objection à naviguer sous les ordres d'un pirate ?

— Non.

— Pas plus qu'à piller, voler, chaparder comme un forban sans cœur et sans attaches ?

— Non.

— Pas même compte tenu des conditions pourtant clairement énoncées lors de ladite proposition ?

Will plongea alors ses yeux dans les pupilles sombres de Jack et lui lança d'un ton de défi, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

— Encore moins.

— Alors…

Jack s'avança vers lui et tendit la main.

— Marché conclu ?

Sans quitter le pirate du regard, Will la serra. Comme au premier jour, dans la prison. Celui qui avait tout changé.

Jack Sparrow l'attira brusquement à lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. De sa main de libre, Will l'agrippa derrière la nuque et lui rendit son baiser. Jack sentait le rhum, la poudre à canon, le sel. Ses lèvres étaient étonnamment douces et chaudes, et la main qui courait dans son dos avait quelque chose d'interdit et d'irrésistible.

Ce n'était uniquement pas l'appel de l'océan que Will avait suivi, mais aussi celui de Jack.

Will entrouvrit les lèvres. Jack y mêla sa langue avec passion, avant de reprendre sa respiration en murmurant :

— Selon les termes de notre accord… tu es à moi.

* * *

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Walt Disney.

* * *

La proposition de Jack Sparrow avait été simple. Il avait pris William à part, sur la dunette du Pearl quelques jours après avoir quitté l'île de la Muerta.

— Tu tiendras pas, mon gars, lui avait-il dit.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

À l'époque, Will avait été outré.

— T'es taillé pour l'océan.

— Ma vie est à Port-Royal.

— Si tu le dis. Mais si jamais…

— Non ! avait protesté Will.

— Si jamais tu devais changer d'avis, je te propose un échange de bons procédés. Une place à bord, sous mes ordres, une bonne vieille vie de pirate comme on les aime. Une liberté et un horizon infinis !

— En échange de quoi ? Il y a toujours une contrepartie, Jack !

Le pirate s'était alors mis face à lui, un rictus adorablement suffisant sur le visage et les yeux brillants, et lui avait volé un baiser. Un baiser étonnamment doux, presque hésitant – mais Jack Sparrow n'hésite jamais, non ?

— Ce sera toi, la contrepartie.

Will avait reculé, à ce moment-là. Mais ce baiser l'avait hanté tout ce temps et maintenant que la bouche de Jack s'était emparé de la sienne, William Turner ne reculerait pas.

Le forgeron prit le visage de Sparrow dans ses mains, le bout des doigts perdu dans ses dreadlocks emmêlées, et approfondit le baiser. Il sentit la main de Jack dégager un pan de sa chemise de son pantalon et venir caresser son ventre. Ce simple contact enflamma ses reins.

— Jack…murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le pirate parsema son cou de baisers qui se transformèrent bientôt en petits mordillements sur sa peau claire. Une deuxième main rejoignit la première sous le tissu bleu marine et lui enserra la taille.

— Allons, Willie… Tu savais bien à quoi t'attendre.

William repoussa brusquement Jack et s'éloigna vers le bureau.

— Tu as raison, Jack. Je savais à quoi m'attendre. Alors je suis venu accepter ta proposition…

Il s'assit sur le bord de la table, les jambes légèrement écartées et défia le pirate des yeux.

—…et donc réclamer mon dû.

Passé un instant de surprise, Jack sourit, dévoilant une de ses dents dorées, et se rua sur lui. Ses mains dans le bas de son dos, sur ses hanches, ses lèvres chaudes et humides, sa langue contre la sienne. William soupira d'aise. Il en avait tant rêvé !

— Faut pas dire des choses comme ça. Tu sais pas ce que tu risques, glissa Jack.

William lui ôta fébrilement son manteau.

— Je suis pas un gamin, Jack.

Il s'attaqua à la chemise qu'il lui tira par-dessus la tête dans un petit craquement de tissu.

— Je veux sentir ta peau.

Le pirate se pencha vers lui et l'agrippa par la nuque pour l'embrasser, mais le forgeron se dégagea de son emprise et apposa ses lèvres sur le torse qu'il avait imaginé de si nombreuses fois. Les cicatrices, sa peau colorée par le soleil, le relief parfait des clavicules, tellement mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Grisé et un peu amusé de le voir si entreprenant, Jack le laissa le découvrir. Il était là, maintenant, il ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder malgré la présente étroitesse de son pantalon.

Will remonta pour chercher encore une fois la bouche du pirate, qui, entre deux respirations, le délivra de sa chemise. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, goûtant le plaisir délicieux du premier contact peau contre peau.

— William…

Pour toute réponse, l'autre l'emprisonna en croisant ses jambes autour de lui.

— Tu vas me tuer, soupira Jack.

D'une main experte, il défit les boutons de son pantalon, effleurant au passage le renflement manifeste sous le tissu. William laissa ses jambes retomber le long du bureau dans un gémissement. Rien qu'à ce son, Jack se sentit plus à l'étroit que jamais. Il agrippa le rebord du tissu et tira d'un coup sec.

Le pantalon désormais au milieu des cuisses, son excitation largement exposée, William protesta faussement :

— C'est de la triche !

— Pirate ! rétorqua Jack. Enlève-moi ça !

— Toi d'abord.

Avec un reniflement désapprobateur, Sparrow recula de quelques pas. D'une lenteur provocatrice, il décrocha sa ceinture et ses effets qu'il posa soigneusement sur une chaise. Il défit les liens qui retenaient son propre pantalon autour de ses hanches.

En face, William le regardait faire, les yeux fixes et brillants. Jack devait se retenir de ne pas aller le caresser, mais de là où il était, il profitait aussi de la vue et comptait bien faire en sorte que ce soit Will qui vienne à lui.

Il envoya valser ses bottes et enleva enfin son pantalon. Le bout de ses dreadlocks jusque dans le bas du dos, nu sans aucune honte, il encouragea William à se déshabiller à son tour. Cet homme avait des jambes à se damner. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres par anticipation.

— Si tu veux ce qui te revient, Willie…Viens le chercher.

Le forgeron releva le défi. Il n'était pas arrivé jusque là pour renoncer. Aucune envie, d'ailleurs. Il tendit une main tendre et saisit la nuque du pirate. De son autre main, effleura son érection. Jack étouffa un soupir au milieu du baiser qui suivit et William, d'abord timide, assura son geste et le caressa carrément.

— Tu es à moi, Jack, souffla-t-il.

— Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow n'appartient à personne, petit.

— Maintenant, si.

Sa main autour de lui, il lui enfonça les dents dans l'épaule gauche.

Jack le poussa doucement vers le fond de la cabine.

— Je fais ça depuis plus longtemps que toi, tu sais.

— Je n'ai pas peur, Jack.

— Tu devrais.

Il allongea William sur le lit en désordre et vint se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et le forgeron frissonna d'excitation.

— Je vais te faire crier mon nom, Willie.

Promesse ambitieuse, mais sa main remontait déjà le long de la cuisse pâle. Il trouva enfin le sexe du jeune homme et s'en saisit d'une façon experte. William poussa un long gémissement alors que Jack se positionna entre ses jambes en faisant glisser le bout de sa langue toujours plus bas.

Elle gagna son excitation et le forgeron manqua de s'étouffer. Il s'enfonça dans les coussins alors que Jack commençait à le sucer avec douceur. Le pirate tentait de garder une contenance, son corps ne demandait qu'à profiter et il aurait suffi d'une ou deux caresses pour qu'il jouisse tout de suite. Mais Will d'abord. Ils avaient tout le temps.

Sparrow prit appui sur son avant-bras et enfonça le sexe durci plus loin dans sa gorge. Les soupirs du plus jeune se faisaient plus prononcés, et sous les bons traitements qu'on lui infligeait, son excitation grandissait.

Les yeux rivés sur Jack entre ses cuisses, William sentait le plaisir monter et embraser son bas-ventre.

Jack n'en avait pas fini. L'autre n'avait pas encore crié son nom.

Il donna encore un ou deux coups de langue avant de se dégager complètement.

— Non ! gémit le forgeron.

Avec son ricanement caractéristique, le pirate porta ostensiblement son index et son majeur à ses lèvres et les lécha de façon beaucoup trop érotique. Comprenant ce qui venait, William replia ses genoux et écarta un peu plus les cuisses.

— Tu es beaucoup trop entreprenant, râla Jack en fermant ses yeux pour résister à la tentation de le prendre, là, maintenant.

Dans un soupir langoureux et presque inaudible, le jeune homme répondit :

— Je suis beaucoup trop amoureux.

— C'est pas d'l'amour, ça.

— Tu veux parier ?

Jack ne répondit pas et se pencha pour embrasser son aine, recouverte d'un mince filet de sueur délicieusement salée. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin vers l'excitation du plus jeune alors que ses doigts humides atteignaient son deuxième point sensible.

Jack aurait dû demander, s'assurer que William savait bien ce qu'il faisait, mais pirate un jour…

Il poussa délicatement et inséra la première phalange de son majeur. Pour le distraire d'une éventuelle douleur, il lécha le sexe palpitant devant lui. William ne réagit pas sous l'intrusion, si ce n'est en laissant échapper un gémissement sensuel. Petit à petit, le majeur de Jack le pénétra entièrement.

Le front en sueur, Will perdait pied. Entre la langue sur son érection et le doigt au fond de lui, il se confondait en gémissements.

— Alors, tu te rends ?

— Haaan… encore…

— Encore quoi ?

— Plus… Ton doigt…

— Tu es insatiable, Willie…

Pourtant, contre toute attente, Jack obéit et commença à aller et venir avec son doigt, pour détendre le muscle et assouplir l'entrée. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile…

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

— Je.. Haaa. Ta langue. Je vais jouir…

— À tes ordres, glissa Jack avec un soupir satisfait.

Il reprit William dans sa bouche, en jouant avec ses lèvres, sa langue. Son doigt désormais à l'aise, il taquinait le jeune homme sans relâche.

— Là ! s'écria Will. Là, oui ! Encore ! T'arrête pas !

La bouche pleine, le pirate sourit imperceptiblement. Il avait trouvé sa prostate. Un jeu d'enfant, presque. Il décida d'aller jusqu'au bout.

William releva la tête, le visage implorant.

— Là ! Encore ! Plus fort, Jack. JACK !

Une vague de plaisir fulgurant partit du creux de ses reins, tout au fond de lui, remonta dans tout son corps et explosa entre les lèvres de Sparrow qui retira son doigt et s'assura de récupérer chaque goutte de la jouissance du forgeron. Celui-ci se laissa retomber sur le matelas, pantelant.

— Jack…

— Je t'avais dit que je te ferais crier mon nom.

— Jack…

— Je ne vais nulle part, Willie. La nuit n'est pas encore finie.

Le jeune homme attira le pirate à lui pour un baiser fiévreux. Sa main s'égara vers la taille de Jack et glissa sur ses hanches.

Non, la nuit n'était pas encore finie.

* * *

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Allongés côte à côte, les deux hommes s'embrassaient langoureusement et quelques soupirs s'échappaient de ci, de là, se perdant dans les langues et les lèvres. William découvrait les fesses sculptées de Jack et sentait son érection contre son aine. Le pirate le dévorait des yeux. Le forgeron, le visage encore empourpré d'extase, était divinement beau. Lorsque ses doigts s'emparèrent de son sexe, il dut se concentrer pour ne pas remuer le bassin.

— Willie…, gémit-il.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre le coucha sur le dos commença à lui embrasser la poitrine, l'estomac, le ventre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Comment tu sais faire ça ?

— Quoi ? Je ne fais que ce que tu m'as fait.

— Tu ne l'as jamais fait, encore moins avec un homme. Je le sais. Ça se voit à la manière dont tu frissonnes.

— J'ai un bon professeur, railla le jeune homme.

Il hésita, mais donna un premier et discret coup de langue sur l'érection du pirate.

— Merde, Willie…

Le petit n'avait peur de rien. Pas prévu au programme, ça.

À force de caresses et d'embrassades timides, Will apprivoisa le sexe en face de lui. Les baisers devinrent plus chauds, plus humides. Pour finir, il prit le gland rougi dans sa bouche. Un liquide un peu amer s'en écoula et le forgeron se dégagea.

— Tu joues avec le feu, marmonna Jack.

— Je continue ? proposa Will les prunelles pleines de luxure.

La proposition était tentante, mais Jack mourrait d'envie de sentir l'étroitesse du jeune homme autour de lui quand il jouirait enfin. S'il se laissait aller maintenant…oh, c'était prometteur aussi ! Il craqua.

— Montre-moi donc ce que je t'ai appris, susurra-t-il en s'adossant à la tête de lit. Il écarta les jambes pour que Will se glisse entre elles et recommence à le lécher. Pour une première fois, c'était pas si mal, mais Jack se sentait l'âme d'un mentor dévoué.

— Oui, comme ça… Garde ta main aah…autour et…serre un peu ouiiiiii.

Il se retint de crier quand l'autre le reprit en bouche.

— C'est ça, Willie…continue. Encore. Va…va plus loin ! Je..

Seigneur, il n'allait pas tenir.

— WILLIAM !

Il se sentit se répandre dans la bouche du jeune homme qui hoqueta de surprise. Sa semence goutta sur les draps, s'échappant du coin des lèvres de Will qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

— Hum…

— Je t'avais prévenu que tu jouais avec le feu.

— Mais tu as aimé ça, Jack.

— Fini de jouer, Willie.

Il le retourna brusquement sur le lit, lui souleva les cuisses et caressa ses fesses. Sans lui donner le temps de réagir, il récupéra un peu du liquide qui avait goutté sur les draps et du bout des doigts, taquina l'entrée du jeune homme.

— Toujours partant ?

Il rentra une phalange.

— Ooh, Jack.

— Cette fois j'irai au bout.

William hocha la tête.

— Juste…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais doux, murmura le pirate. Je te ferai pas mal…

Il inséra entièrement son doigt.

—…à moins que tu le demandes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire provocant.

Cela fit sourire le forgeron qui ferma les yeux.

— Je suis à toi Jack. C'était le deal.

Irrésistible.

Le voir ainsi offert….le pirate bandait de nouveau.

Il prit son temps pour préparer William. Le premier doigt ne posa aucun problème. Le deuxième demanda un peu plus de précautions mais finalement, les muscles se détendirent et Jack faisait maintenant des va-et-vient occasionnant des bruits obscènes de dépravation. Une fois que Will fut bien étiré, il s'agissait désormais de lui donner une idée du plaisir que quelque chose de plus gros, plus chaud, plus large, pouvait lui offrir.

— C'est… c'est bon.

— Sensible par ici, pas vrai ?

Le forgeron gémissait sans se rendre compte que le pirate ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Si tu pouvais te voir Willie…tu es superbe.

Il ôta ses doigts, et le jeune homme affronta son regard.

— Je vais te prendre maintenant William.

Le pirate posa l'extrémité de son sexe contre son intimité et commença à le pénétrer.

— Jack !...Oh Jack..OOOh.

William se tendit et Sparrow s'arrêta quelques instants. Serré comme tout, lui aussi devait se maîtriser.

— Chhh Willie, détends-toi.

— Tu es.. tellement…

— Ça va aller. Là, regarde.

Il poussa doucement et Will soupira.

Une fois la barrière de muscle franchie, Jack pénétra entièrement dans son antre chaud.

— Will… Tu es incroyable.

Le forgeron se sentait tellement étiré, le sexe de Jack tout au fond de lui près de cet endroit où il l'avait doigté…

— B…bouge.

— Doucem…

— Putain, Jack, bouge ! OOOOH !

Jack avait donné un premier coup de reins, sans vraiment se retenir. Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il gémit à son tour, d'une voix rauque et sensuelle. Sous lui, autour de lui, Will succombait au plaisir et la vue était paradisiaque. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de lui et enchaîna le mouvement. Bientôt, il se permit de ressortir avant de rerentrer brutalement :

— JACK ! Comment….

— C'est ça que tu aimes ?

Il recommença plus lentement, que le jeune homme puisse bien sentir sa grosseur qui l'étirait.

— Oui… S'il te plaît….

Mais le pirate se retira complètement et Will protesta de frustration.

— Mais qu'est-ce que…

Ne demandant pas son reste, Jack le bascula sans ménagement sur le ventre et lui leva le bassin pour le pénétrer alors qu'il lui écartait les fesses.

William n'en finissait plus de gémir. Il le sentait tellement mieux dans cette position, et son érection frottait contre les draps, et le son de leurs peaux qui claquaient au rythme où Jack murmurait son nom comme un chant entêtant.

— Encore!

— Je vais jouir, Willie.

Il continua à le pilonner sans relâche et amena William à l'orgasme en même temps que lui. Le forgeron hurla son nom lorsqu'il Jack se gonfla brusquement en lui et il le sentit couler.

— WILLIE ! HAAN !

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas.

— Bon Dieu, Willie ! soupira Jack.

Un ricanement satisfait se fit entendre au milieu des coussins à sa gauche.

— Tu l'as dit, soupira le forgeron tout essoufflé.

Il fermait déjà les yeux, gagné par le sommeil béat qui suit l'amour.

« C'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, en fin de compte, non ? » pensa Jack en tirant la couverture.

* * *

À suivre...


End file.
